


More Than Words Can Say

by ladybug218



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>spoilers for 2x09 - Aliens in a Spaceship</p>
    </blockquote>





	More Than Words Can Say

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for 2x09 - Aliens in a Spaceship

It had been a week since the Gravedigger incident and Angela had only stopped home long enough to grab clean clothes. That first night, Hodgins had a lot of nightmares and she held him, stroked his hair and opened the windows to his bedroom, even though there was a chill in the air. She figured the fresh air would help remind him that he was safe.

His nightmares decreased as the week went by, but he was still shaky enough that Angela didn't want to leave him. And, well, if she was honest with herself, she would admit that she wouldn't want to leave him anyway. She had been fighting her feelings for too long and she was tired of fighting. The Gravedigger incident brought that home in spades.

Angela was surprised, though, that Hodgins hadn't made a move. She had been sleeping in his bed for six nights and there was a lot of cuddling and a little kissing but nothing more than that. Oh, she realized that he had gone through a major trauma and needed time to heal, but as far as she was concerned, there was no greater celebration of life than sex. And she had a plan. A surefire way to move their relationship to the next level.

The look on Jack's face when she strolled into his bedroom wearing the black lace garter belt and bustier was worth every penny she spent on the lingerie. 

"Angie," he said, his voice faltering. "I... wow... I don't know what to say."

"That's the beauty of this, Jack," she said. "Words aren't necessarily."

A slow grin appeared on his face. The first real smile she had seen in over a week. "No words. Got it."

Angela grinned and moved to straddle him, leaning close enough that their lips were mere millimeters apart. "No words," she repeated.


End file.
